Always and Forever
by xXVelvetSkiesXx
Summary: It had seemed as if it had been an eternity since the last time he had seen her beautiful face. Severus Snape reminisces over a love he lost so very long ago. PLEASE review if you read! [Oneshot]SSOC


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters in this story except, well, you'll see.

**NOTE TO ANYONE TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS:** This is my first fanfic, not to mention the first piece of romance I've ever written, and is based on a dream I had after oddly watching A LOT of Lifetime movies, so I'll go ahead and apologize now for any sap... Please rate and review! Oneshot.

Oh, yeah, and by the way, don't kill me or anything over the Snape being a Ravenclaw thing. I changed it to emphasize the personality change after his loss. So... yeah. Lol.

"Always and Forever"

The night was dark, far darker than the previous frigid winter nights at Hogwarts. Down, deep within the school's grim dungeons, Severus Snape sat stiffly before the stone fireplace of his quarter's common room, just as he had every evening for the past fourteen years.

He sighed, _fourteen years_. Despite the calendars, it had seemed more like an eternity. Yet, even though it had been so long ago, he could still see her beautiful face, smell the sweet scent of her long, raven hair, and feel the warmth of her within his arms. Her jovial voice still echoed through his memory, evoking every single tender word they had so passionately whispered to one another.

Severus recalled one day in particular when they had spent one evening together after instructing their classes. It had been both of their first years teaching at Hogwarts; she became the caretaker of magical creatures and he took the positions of Potions Master and head of the Slytherin House, despite the fact that he had been a Ravenclaw when he was a student. At the time, they had been together for a three years after meeting in college.

The couple had walked behind the school's greenhouses, chatting and laughing among themselves . Severus remembered the sensation of his knees growing weak as she stood before him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Exactly how much longer do you suppose we will last until the flame burns out?", she asked him teasingly with a delighted smile.

Severus had placed his hands on her hips and drew her into to his arms to a passionate kiss, which had made her mind race. When they parted, he grinned amorously, "I never intend it to..." She rested her head on his broad shoulder and kissed his neck. Severus held her close and whispered into her ear, "I will always love you, my dear. Always and forever."

He had loved her, more than life itself. Absolutely everything about her felt so... right. And she had loved him, too. Severus gazed blankly into the fire, completely drowned within his loneliness. She had been his world; his companion, his lover, his friend. He had given himself to her, and had meant every last kiss.

Severus's mind traced back to the night when they had been alone together on the shores of the Black Lake. It was there were he had turned to her and told her of his desire to remain with her, to love her and her alone, always and forever. It was there where he had proposed.

Her reply was instantaneous and she had fell into his safe arms as a single tear fell from an amethyst eye. "Yes." Gently he slipped the gold ring unto her finger and held her, never letting go for the rest of their night together.

The wood in the fireplace crackled as it burned. The drafty air swirled about Severus's chambers, though he was already too numb to notice. Unconsciously, he raised the sleeve of his black robe, revealing the terrible mark upon his forearm. Ache plagued his chest. Before him was the very cause of his sorrow for two innocent lives cut short.

It had been Severus's third year of teaching, and Headmaster Dumbledore had summoned a conference with the Hogwarts staff due to threats from Death Eaters upon the school. Although nine months pregnant with their first child, she had attended with Severus. They were completely ecstatic, and could barely wait until their child was born.

After hours of discussion and debate, a decision on how to address the matter of the threats had been postponed until a latter meeting. However, by then, it was already too late. The Death Eaters had attacked, killing eleven... and she had fallen victim.

It was midafternoon when the Death Eaters had been spotted in the forest near school grounds. She had been leading her class of first year Hufflepuffs inside to the safety of the castle, but little did she know, they had been followed. Just as they had reached the children's house corridor, the Death Eaters emerged from the shadows and ambushed them.

Immediately she had drew her wand from her robe. She fought back, trying to divert the Death Eaters long enough for the students to escape. The Hufflepuffs fled, leaving her to fend for herself.

Despite the long struggle, she was finally hit by a green wave of light and fell to the ground. The Death Eaters had left her for dead and dissapeared into the halls, only to track and kill ten halfblood students in her class that she had strived to save.

Severus had searched all over the school for her, until he found her lying motionless upon the stone floor of the Hufflepuff corridor. Her fair skin had been drained of all color and her beautiful eyes had lost their cheerful glint. Severus fell to his knees to her side.

Her breathing had become difficult and struggled, though she raised her hand to set it upon his. "Severus," she had whispered to him, though now death had tainted her lively voice. She smiled weakly, "I love you."

Severus caressed her face, then gently moved a stray raven hair behind her ear. Words eluded him; she was dieing, and there was nothing he could do to save her. After an endless moment, he kissed her lovingly upon the cheek, "I love you too, darling, so much ."

She had looked into his obsidian eyes as a sparkle found it's way into her own. "Always and forever?"

He nodded with sad and scared smile, "_Always and forever_." He held her within his arms, where she simply smiled back and drew in her last breath...

From that moment on, Severus's world had collapsed, mourning the only woman he had ever loved, and their child he could never hold. Life had lost all meaning, and happiness was now but a mere memory. It was then when he offered Dumbledore something promising. It was something Severus could not bear him to refuse.

Severus released his sleeve and let it fall to hide the Dark Mark. Now, he was a double agent for the Order of the Phoenix, posing as a Death Eater to spy on the Dark Lord . Dumbledore had warned Severus of the mortal danger of the task, yet, Severus couldn't posssibly care less. He had do to it, for her.

His current assignment for the Order was likely to get him either killed or imprisoned for life, that is, if it failed. Voldemort has risen from weakness, and Albus's life was gravely endangered. Severus had spoken to him, and arose a proposition. The plan was simple, yet complicated: He would stage Dumbledore's murder and build more false loyalty to the dark side. It would allow Albus to escape the wrath of the Dark Lord, and return after it was safe.

The fire died down now as a clock struck midnight. Severus rose from his seat, his cheeks streaked with silver tears. He walked over to the mantle above the fireplace and lifted a small glass case from the ledge as a sad smile spread across his face. It had been the first that had touched his lips since the night his wife had died. He looked at the two gold rings placed carefully inside the case. Her voice rang in his ears.

"I love you, Severus."

He carefully returned the rings to the mantle. "I love you too, Selene." He dried his eyes. "Always and forever..."

-The End-

Thanks for reading! That is, assuming you did read it and didn't skip through it or scroll to the bottom... Well, anyway, please, PLEASE rate and review or I'll be forced to make myself watch a whole weekend's worth of Lifetime and unleash more sappy horror! Muahahaha! ... please?


End file.
